


Connecting the Stars

by saite_x3



Series: Kuroo Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Parent Death, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kodzuken, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Up and coming YouTuber, Kenma Kozume, goes on a date with the coffee shop barista who called him a "cutie," Tetsurou Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886854
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Connecting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for Kuroo Week 2020 Day 2/3 - Coffee Shop AU and Night Sky. 
> 
> It's also a direct sequel to Closing Time, a short one-shot I wrote for Kenma Ship Week. If you want to read that first, it can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571962).
> 
> Enjoy! :3

The sound of his phone ringing startled Kenma from his sleep. It was already past noon, but the partially-blond, young man typically slept in late due to his generally nocturnal lifestyle. He had been up all night livestreaming a new horror game to his YouTube viewers and didn’t go to bed until well past 4 o’clock in the morning. Grabbing the blaring smartphone off of his nightstand, Kenma brought the screen close to his face to see who it was. His brows furrowed at the unknown number that was displayed before he picked up the call. 

“Umm… hello,” Kenma answered cautiously, unable to erase the sleep from his voice completely.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” a somewhat familiar deep voice responded on the other end of the line. “Did I wake you up?”

“Uh, who is this?”

“My bad. It’s Kuroo, from the coffee shop,” the man on the phone added quickly. “You, umm, you gave me your number the other night.”

Kenma immediately sat up in bed. His tired eyes suddenly shot wide open. It’d been a few days since he had been to the café, but memories of that night returned to him in flashes. Kenma was still stunned that he had even mustered up the courage to give the tall barista his phone number. The YouTuber was actually a pretty shy person in face-to-face interactions. He didn’t deny it. When Kenma shared gameplay to his hundreds of thousands of fans online, it was his friendly and outgoing streaming persona, Kodzuken, that shined through. He wasn’t really such an extrovert in real life. 

There was something about Kuroo that made Kenma want to overcome his shyness. He wanted to reach out to the amicable barista and, for the first time, connect with someone organically and not through the internet. Sure, the guy was also definitely attractive. Scratch that, he was the hottest guy Kenma had ever seen. The streamer didn’t think he even stood a chance, so it totally took him by surprise when Kuroo had called him a “cutie” that night at the coffee shop. He wondered how it was even possible for him to catch the eye of Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome.

“I was calling to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight,” Kuroo continued, interrupting Kenma’s reverie. “If you’re free, that is.”

Kenma wondered if he indeed heard a hint of nervousness in the other man’s voice or if he was just imagining it. “Oh, sure,” he managed to squeak out. A mild blush crept over his cheeks from the embarrassment. After clearing his throat, he tried again, “I’d like that.”

“I’m working at the coffee shop today. Do you mind meeting me there at closing time… again?” Kuroo chuckled fondly over the phone. “I’ll take us somewhere good to eat.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kenma replied before they said their goodbyes and ended the call.

* * *

When Kenma entered the coffeehouse, it was void of any customers and had a sign hanging on the glass door that read “Sorry, We’re Closed.” Kuroo stood behind the counter in a simple black apron that was tied over his deep red button-up shirt. The raven-haired man was busy emptying out the registers and counting profits for the day when he noticed Kenma enter the shop. He flashed him a lop-sided grin. “Hey, Kenma. I just gotta wrap this up first, so feel free to make yourself comfortable”

The YouTuber gave him a small nod before taking a seat on one of the metal stools by the counter. He watched Kuroo quietly as the taller man finished up his closeout paperwork and began wiping down the various coffee-related appliances. 

“I’m not really supposed to have you here, but it’s alright. I’ll have us out of here soon,” Kuroo assured the partial-blond. 

“Won’t you get in trouble with your boss,” Kenma asked, worry lines forming above his brows.

“Heh, actually… I _am_ the boss.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, I own the place.” Kuroo gave Kenma a smug smile that looked both self-satisfying yet humble at the same time. 

“That’s pretty impressive, especially for someone… your age. Or, at least I’m guessing we’re around the same age?” Kenma could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest and was sure his face was starting to show a pink tint by now. Embarrassment was an emotion that tended to be all too overwhelming for him sometimes.

“I’m 26,” Kuroo chimed in. “How about you?”

“25,” Kenma answered simply. 

“Then it looks like you were right.” The barista flashed him a wider, toothier smile this time.

They were both silent for a while as Kuroo completed the final items on his mental checklist of closing procedures. Kenma didn’t mind the quiet, but he _did_ want to be able to speak casually with the other man, especially if they were going to sit through an entire meal together later. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and was the first to break the silence. 

“Umm, I didn’t notice when I was here before because I was a little sleep-deprived, but this café is called Wake Up Kitten. How’d you come up with that idea?”

“Oh, yeah. That was my little niece who chose the name.” Kuroo exhaled a slight chuckle. “She’s just so darn cute, I couldn’t say no to her.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Kenma said, smiling gently at the barista. 

Kuroo's cheeks suddenly flushed, certainly caused by Kenma's remark. “Well, I’m all done here, so we can head out now,” he said a little too hastily. “You didn’t drive here, right?” 

The partial-blond shook his head gently. “No, I actually live within walking distance.”

“That’s good. Umm, I hope you’re okay with motorcycles,” the taller man said sheepishly before they walked out of the coffee shop so he could lock up.

* * *

Kenma’s arms were wrapped tightly around Kuroo’s waist, holding on for dear life while they sped up the forested mountainside. The tall barista skillfully maneuvered the curving roads that cut into the land, and the YouTuber’s heart raced as they zipped past endless trees. It was the first time he ever rode a motorcycle. The intimidating sports bike both frightened and excited him. The speed they moved at was exhilarating, and Kenma could feel the wind tugging at his loose clothing and shoulder-length hair. 

They had entered a quiet and secluded residential area nearly at the top of the tree-filled mountains, far from the city’s restless business district down below. Kuroo parked the motorcycle in front of a rather grand two-story house. 

“Home sweet home,” Kuroo said once they reached their destination, removing the helmet from his head.

Kenma followed suit, removing the loaned helmet from his own head, and wondered if the headwear was why Kuroo’s hair always seemed to look so messy.

Wide-eyed, he asked, “This is your house?”

Kuroo raised a hand to rub nervously at the back of his neck. “Naww, I just rent the rooftop unit, and the lady I rent from lives in the main house with her daughter.”

“Oh, I see,” Kenma uttered quietly. His nerves were getting to him, and he didn’t know what else to say. 

Kuroo seemed to pick up on the other man’s unease. He gave Kenma a sincere smile, leading them to a set of stairs along the side of the house. “Let’s head on up. You must be pretty hungry by now.”

On the rooftop, a studio unit took up about a third of the floor plan. The rest of the area seemed to be filled with a few pieces of furniture and a myriad of potted plants. A sturdy picnic table and its matching benches sat in the middle of the open space with a bonfire pit nearby. And off to the side, there was a plush sofa covered with an abundance of throw pillows and a couple of chunky knit blankets that looked exceedingly comfy.

Kenma sat patiently at the picnic table while Kuroo took several trips bringing out a tabletop camping stove from his rented room and numerous plates of raw meat and vegetables for sukiyaki. He offered to help, but the dark-haired man insisted that Kenma sit and make himself comfortable. 

“Please, Kenma. You’re my guest,” Kuroo asserted while starting a fire in the bonfire pit to keep them warm outside. “Don’t worry about it.”

The sweet yet savory smell of sukiyaki broth soon took over both of their senses once it came to a boil over the camping stove. Kuroo threw in generous servings of thinly sliced beef, tofu, enoki mushrooms, napa cabbage, and chopped bok choy until the large pot was almost too full. 

“So, how did you end up running a café anyways,” Kenma asked, breaking the silence between them as they waited for the food to cook. 

“It’s actually sort of always been a dream of mine,” Kuroo started. “Coffee shops amaze me because the customers that pass through are made up of all different types of people. Young people, old people, families, even loners. There’s kids that come to study, and couples out on dates. So many people come to buy coffee on a daily basis, you just never know when you might run into someone amazing.”

Kenma could see a sparkle in Kuroo’s hazel eyes as he talked about his fascination with coffeehouses, and even more so their patrons. “That’s an interesting take on it,” he said, giving the barista a soft smile.

Kuroo smiled back at him, but there was a slight hint of sorrow in his expression. “Heh, most people would say it’s a silly dream--owning a café. My dad, though, he always believed in me.” He paused, looking unsure if he should continue, but Kenma’s golden eyes peering at him encouraged Kuroo to go on. “He actually passed away about a year ago, and the money I received from his will is what I used to open up the shop.”

Kenma reached across the table and gently placed his hand over Kuroo’s. “I’m so sorry,” he said, sincerity evident on his face. “I’m sure your dad would be proud of you for pursuing your dreams.”

“Yeah… Sorry for bringing down the mood,” he said apologetically. “Anyways, I have no idea what you do for a living.”

“Ah, that. Well, umm,” Kenma stalled, searching for the right way to explain without sounding foolish. “I’m... a YouTuber.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?”

“Heh, yeah. Mostly just video game content, though.”

“How many followers do you have?”

“Hmm, I’m close to hitting the 1 million mark.”

“Kenma, that’s amazing!” Any traces of melancholy that were on Kuroo’s face before were now gone. “Wow, I didn’t know I’d be having dinner with a celebrity tonight,” he teased.

The YouTuber stifled a laugh. “It’s nothing like that,” he countered. “Growing up, I used video games as an escape most of the time, and after I finished up school a friend of mine suggested I try recording my gameplay online.” The flush on his cheeks intensified as he went on. “I’m not even sure how I started gaining such a big following, but once it took off, I was able to support myself doing something I enjoy.”

“Looks like we’re both following our dreams,” Kuroo admired, a gentle smile forming on his lips.

They continued to learn about one another while enjoying the warm sukiyaki that chilly night, sharing pieces of themselves with each other. Some of which they never shared with anyone else before. Kenma couldn’t explain it, but something about Kuroo made him feel like he could trust him with all of his secrets and more.

By the time they finished dinner, Kenma’s happy stomach was feeling full and satisfied. He turned his gaze upwards to the sky and gasped before he could stop himself. 

“There’s so many stars,” he said, his golden eyes reflecting the twinkling lights of the celestial bodies above. Kenma didn’t get many chances to look up at the night sky, mostly due to his middle-of-the-night streaming schedule or the all-nighters he pulled to edit pre-recorded gameplay videos. 

“That’s what I love about living here,” Kuroo chirped in. “This neighborhood has a fantastic view at night since we’re higher up in the mountains and farther away from the city lights. We can sit on the couch and stargaze a bit, if you’d like,” he said, more a careful question than a suggestion. 

Kenma agreed, and they moved over to the comfy sofa. Kuroo pulled one of the knit blankets over both of their bodies so they wouldn’t get too cold. The soft yarn tickled the undersides of their chins.

There was a moment of silence shared between them before Kuroo murmured softly, “The darkest nights produce the brightest stars.”

“That’s pretty. Who said it?”

“It was something my mom used to say to me when I was little.”

“Where’s your mom now,” Kenma asked curiously.

“Ah, my parents ended up separating when I was just a kid. I lived with my dad and my grandparents, so I never really saw my mom again since the divorce.” Kuroo saw pity forming in those golden eyes and quickly added, “But, I still hear from her from time to time. She sends me letters.”

Trying to lighten the mood, the partial-blond posed another question to the barista. “Do you know any constellations?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you,” Kuroo said excitedly. He shifted his body closer to Kenma so he could point out star patterns to him. Under the thick blanket, their pinky fingers brushed against each other, but neither of them pulled away. 

Using his other hand, the tall barista raised an index finger into the sky and slowly drew invisible lines between a number of stars, connecting them until Kenma saw the shape of a large ladle. “There’s the Big Dipper.”

“Wow,” Kenma whispered quietly, wondering how he couldn’t see the shape before. “What’s another one?”

“That’s actually the only one I know,” Kuroo laughed, embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

“How about we make up some of our own then?” Kenma repeated what Kuroo had done just a moment ago. Lifting his finger into the air, he connected the stars that dotted the inky, black canvas above them. “It’s a cat,” he said cheerfully, quite pleased with himself.

“You really like cats, huh?”

Kenma just shrugged in response. Tearing his focus away from the newfound cat constellation, Kuroo turned his face toward the shorter man, whose gaze remained fixed on the star-filled sky. “You also drew a cat when you gave me your number.”

Vivid blush crept across Kenma’s cheeks as he replayed the memory in his mind. “They’re just easy to draw,” he explained softly. 

Kuroo huffed a small laugh. “That’s cute.”

Kenma turned his head to face the raven-haired man. His face was totally flushed now, but he gathered all the courage he possessed to overcome his shyness and locked his golden eyes on the hazel ones before him. 

Kuroo raised a hand to cup the partial-blond’s cheek, and the pad of his thumb traced gentle circles on the smooth skin found there. His voice quieted to a whisper when he asked, “Can I… Can I kiss you, Kenma?”

The YouTuber felt his throat swallow involuntarily, but he gave a small nod in answer, his eyes never straying from the barista’s intense stare.

Kuroo inched his face closer until their lips made contact. Kenma had shut his eyes then, but that just enhanced the sensation of their kiss. Kuroo’s lips felt so soft, softer than he had ever imagined they’d be. 

When the taller man pulled back, Kenma gave him a tender smile, and Kuroo felt a tight squeeze in his chest, right around the space occupied by his heart. That angelic face was so radiant it almost blinded him. He’d never been so bewitched by a smile like that before.

“I’m really glad you called me, Kuroo.” That tranquil voice, the same one that he had enjoyed hearing all night, interrupted his thoughts. 

“I’m really glad you gave me your number.”

Kuroo returned his own warm smile at Kenma this time. He leaned in again, and they shared countless kisses under countless stars.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope you liked it 💕
> 
> I have another one ready for Kuroo Week Day 4/6, so keep an eye out for that one!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @saite_x3


End file.
